The Truth of a War
by Raising-The-Dawn-Rose
Summary: what if Serena was to marry Saiya and Darien was a stable boy who she grew up with..When things go bad Darien is the one to save Serena.. Story better then summery please read and review rated for later on chapters
1. 1916

Chapter 1-1916 May 1 age 10

I was told to get ready so I did so I dressed in a long black skirt and a black dress top with ruffled shoulders and my hair in its usual ordangos,but when my mother came in she told me to change in to a pink dress she picked out.

My mother said for me to meet in the ballroom in 5 minutes. When I walked in to the ballroom a young boy greeted me. "Hello Serenity it's been a long time. How are you?" Who is he?

"Serena you look confused what's wrong darling?"

"Nothing mother I just wanted to know who he is that's all"

"Oh but of course Serenity this is your future husband Saiya Kou."

"Young lady close your mouth" mother has to be kidding me. He was mean and rude to me yesterday when I met him…..

"_Flash Back"_

Oh mothers going to be mad at me. I can't believe I'm late again. "SMACK" "Ouch watch out I'm running late as it is." "Well it's not my fault you stupid girl. I'm running late also and you standing in my way wont help now move." I can't believe he just pushed me! "Serenity Usagi Tuskino Where are you!" oh no now I'm really in trouble.

"_End Flash Back"_

"Serena are you going to greet him or just look at him all day?" oh mother if you only knew. "Hello Prince Saiya. How are you today?"

"I am fine now that I know you don't hate me for bumping into you earlier this day. I do hope you forgive me for that."

"Oh um yes I guess I should be apologizing also I was the one not looking where I was going."

_Two Hours Later_

"Serena will you please be nice to him." God does she not get that I don't even want to marry him. "Fine mother but I will not marry him! I don't even know him. I just met him."

"Oh of course dear but that's why he's here so you can get to know him."

"But mother I don't want to marry him he's rude." If my mother knew how mean he was to me in the hall she would say no also. "Serena are you listening to me?" "Yes mother." "Good so you will give him a chance then?" "Fine."

"A/N sorry it was short but tell me if you like it and if I should continue or not Also I wrote this at like midnight so if there's some grammar problems I will fix them when I update again but please Read and Review it makes me happy :D"


	2. 5 Years later

Chapter 2-1921 July 25 age 16

"Serena are you ready yet?"

"Yes mother" I can't believe me and Saiya are getting married. I still don't trust him it's been 5 years since I met him and I have changed a lot. My hair is now dragging to the ground. I am also taller now, but out of all the changes I still don't like Saiya one bit. I mean he has changed also but he is still the rude boy I know from along time ago.

"Serena hurray up you're going to be late." Why do I have to meet him in the court yards we never go riding like he tells my mother we always just sit there while he talks about our 'Future'.

10 minutes later

"So my darling are you ready for next month?"

"Um Saiya what are you talking about?"

"Our wedding Serena have you forgotten already?" how could I forgot I'm losing all my freedom after next month. "Of course not Saia how could I."

"Oh well good. Have you decided if you was wearing your mothers dress or another?" Was he asking what I was going to wear? "No I have not picked yet Saiya." Man will he ever leave me alone. "Oh well you better pick soon and also start calling me darling or something Saiya is something my friends and family call me you're my wife you need to call me something else." How about ass-hole? "Yes darling. Would excuse me darling I need to go pick out my dress now I guess."

"Oh why of course Darling go ahead."

(A/N) ok sorry its short but I will be uploading chapter 3 soon remember Read and Review please.


	3. The Stable Boy and a Dress

Chapter 3- The Stable Boy and a Dress

Well great I had to pick out a dress and plan our wedding AND also for after the wedding. "Mother I'm going down to the stables." It's the only place I can go and Saiya won't fallow me.

"Darien I told you to clean Setsuna horse for her so when she returns to the gates."

Why is he yelling at Darien he is the best Stable boy we have and her horse is spotless. How can that man yell at him? "Yes stable master Kujria."

"Um Darien would you please come here for a minute please?" "Yes princess." God I hate when people bow. "No Darien please don't bow. Darien would you please help me saddle two horse?" "Yes princess. What two horses would you like me to saddle?" Midnight Rose and what ever one you would like to ride." "Um your grace would you like me to ride with you?" "Why yes for whom else is there to ride with I am alone am I not." "Why yes but I am a stable boy I am not to ride with a princess." "Yes but I asked you to accompany me so I would not get killed or kidnapped."

"Oh um well then I shall go saddle the horses then."

_**Darien's POV**_

When I came in today I was expecting a beating not a ride with the princess.

"Darien may I ask you something?" Why would she want to ask me a question? "Yes your grace what is it you would like to ask me?"

"Well you know I have to marry Saiya right?"I think everyone in the village knows. I mean how can you forget Saiya is not someone you can forget. "Yes I think everyone knows about that." Even though there are some who wish they could stop it.

"Well if I asked you to help me escape would you?"

"But Your Grace why would you want to escape?" This could be a trap to see if I am apart of the Alliance. "I fear that something bad is going to happen after I marry him. So will you if he hurts me?" if he hurts her…he wont have to worry about finding a new bride."Yes I guess I could set something up I mean I could find someone to help you but…"

"Darien I know your part of the Alliance that's why I came to you." What how did she... "What how did you know?" "Darien I have known you since I was 7 I know everything about you." "Oh…well…I mean…Yes I will help you escape."

"Thank you Darien so much." Before I could say anything I soon felt her lips on mine.

_**Serena's POV**_

I kissed a stable boy and not just any stable boy but my best friend and soon to be savior.

(A/N) sorry it was short but I was in class when I wrote this and the bell rang please Read and review


	4. The beginning of a War

Chapter 4- The beginning of a War

"Darien it's time we have to leave now!"

"Serena calm down why do we have to leave?"

_**"FLASH BACK"**_

"Serena Darling would you come in here real fast?" What could he want? "Yes darling" I hate calling him that but it makes my mother happy.

"Here Love have a drink." I have a bad feeling about this the drink smells of alcohol. "No thank you Saiya."

"TAKE the drink love." I refused a second time and now he is holding me up against the wall. "Saiya let go….." He cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth. "Now Serena, Love we are to married in two days and I think it's time I bed for the first time, that way after we get married we can say that you are with child and all the kingdom will know that we will have a airs to the throne. So we can do it the easy way or the hard way it's your choice. Now I'm going to uncover your mouth and you tell me yes or no."

I have to think of something. I have to get to Darien I have to get out of here. "Ok Serena what's you pick?" Wait his bathroom, there's a window I can get out that way. "Fine but can I go to the bathroom and get out of my dress at least please?" I hope he don't remember the window. "Why yes you may darling." Oh thank god he forgot. As I walk onto his bathroom I seen the window I would not fit with my dress on I have to just go in my petite coat.

_**"END FLASH BACK"**_

"Serena I'm sorry it will be ok were getting out of here now."

"Darien I'm scared where are we going to go?" "Were going to the Eastern Kingdom. Now go in the saddle room and grab the bag and put on the dress that is in the bag."

_**A few minutes later**_

"Are you ready to leave Serena?"

As I walked out everything was ready, **but** was I ready to leave this place? I have to I can't stay here and let Saiya get away with what he did.

"Yes. I look like a maid."

"Yes it was my mother's old dress."His…Mothers? "Darien how are we going to get out of here?"The one question I feared most to ask.

"To tell you the truth Serena, I have no idea but I can figure it out I have people on the inside that can get us through the gates." Oh no what about Setsuna. "Darien what about Setsuna?" "Don't worry about her, she will be no problem trust me, but we will be leaving in a minute so go get on your horse please."

As we rode to the gates my heart rate grew wild and uneven. "Halt who tries to go past the gates?" Oh no Setsuna. "The time has come to run Setsuna." What is he talking about? "So soon?" "Yes he tried to…well I'm sure I need not to tell you."

Was this the person Darien said he had on the inside? "Mother we need to get her out of here." mother Setsuna is his mother they look nothing alike. "I know, you two have to hurray and get out of here the guards are coming now hurray we don't need her to be caught."

"Thank you Setsuna."

"No princess thank you. Now go."

"Thank me for…" Before I could finish I was being pushed by Darien. "Serena the Guards! Hurry we need to get out of here!"

"There they are get them! Setsuna close the gates."

_**Darien's POV**_

"Darien go you need to keep her safe."I knew I had a task to finish. "Yes mother." I quickly mounted my horse and took Serena's lead rope in my hand and kicked my horse in to a run. As I looked back I saw the only mother I knew be killed in front of my eyes. I should have left when she told me to the first time. God I can't believe I'm such a fool and now she's dead because of me.


	5. The Dream

Chapter 5- The Truth and a Dream

_**Serena's POV**_

Darien had just lost his mother and it is my fault. I should have run when she told us to, but instead I just stood there.

"Darien I'm sorry about what happened to your mother."

"What how did you find out?"

"Darien I was right there I saw her get killed."I know seeing someone killed is traumatizing, but wow. "Oh I thought you…wait you thought she was my mother?"

"You called her mom so that must mean she is your mother right?" "Um...Yah but…never mind we will arrive at King Shoji's palace tomorrow, so we're going to stop here for the night."

He's hiding something from me and I'm going to find out what it is.

_**Darien's POV**_

_"DREAM"_

"Kylie, Darien! Where are you?"

My father was blind but don't let that fool you he could take anyone down before they had the chance to think.

"Daddy your home how is Serenity is she still coming over to play?"

"Darien where is your mother?"The tone in my father's voice was enough to know that Serenity wasn't coming. "I'm right here Garret. What's going on?"

"They took Serena and there coming for Darien you two have to get out of here."

"This can't be Garret. Serena is only 2 what are they going to do raise her as there own along with Darien they don't even know about there future yet." Our future, what is mommy and daddy talking about?

"It don't matter they want to kill Darien so she will marry Saiya. You have to leave now there almost here. Now go."

All I Remember is mommy grabbing my hand and dragging me to my room. "Darien there are some bad people after you and Serena they took her already so now it's up to you. You have to stay hidden so when you get older you can save her from the bad guys. Ok Darien?"

"Yes mommy but what about you and daddy?"

"Don't worry about us my love, we will be safe now go and hide."

I ran as fast as I could to my ultra secret hiding place that only me and Serena knew about, but before I could shut the makeshift door I heard the bad guys talking "Ok Kylie we took care of Garret now you give us the boy and we let you live." "I will never tell you."

END DREAM

"NO MOM!" It's not the first time I have had this dream, but this time it was more detailed

"Darien what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing I just had an um...bad dream that's all." I can't tell her not yet anyway. "Oh do you want talk about it?"

"No! I mean no thank you. It's almost daylight we better get going we still have half a day's ride to get to King Shoji's kingdom."

A/n Sorry its short but I will update soon promise but please to Read and Review


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6

_**Darien's POV**_

I know I have to tell her soon I can't just show up at the Kings palace and not let her know.

_**Serena's POV**_

As we rode in silence I knew he was thinking about something. I just wish he would tell me what he was thinking. After hours of riding in silence I could not take it anymore.

"Darien will you tell me what your dream was about?"

"No not yet Serena please, its better if you don't know yet so please trust me were almost there."

_**Darien's POV**_

As we came closer to the palace my heart began to race. I knew I had to tell her now or never.

"Halt state your business." Well I guess she will find out soon enough...

"It is I Prince Darien of the Shan-Je Kingdom. I have found her Royal Highness Princess Serenity Usagi Chibi…"

_**Serena's POV**_

"It is I Prince Darien of the Shan-Je Kingdom. I have found her Royal Highness Princess Serenity Usagi Chibi…"

What! I'm the lost princess of the Shoj Kingdom….

(A/N) sorry about it being soooo short but I have had a TON of homework and working so I haven't been able to write much but please R&R and if you have any ideas for this story please tell me.


	7. My Real What?

Chapter 7

_**Darien's POV**_

"Prince Darien is that really you?"

Had I really changed that much. "Yes Andrew and I have the princess. We are here to reclaim what is hers." Or what she lost more or less.

She may not remember all about her past, but I sure was going to try and help her out at least. "Princess Serenity...is the really you...you...You're so much taller than last time I saw you…well the last time anyone saw you, you was just a few years old and not much bigger them my big toe."

Wow if that doesn't make her feel awkward then nothing would. "Umm…yes it's me...I mean I think it's me… I've been me for the last 16 years..."

_**Serena's POV**_

As we walked in to the castle something about it felt like home and what about when Darien had said the I was his lost daughter I mean I'm not lost well at least I don't think I am…..

"Darien when you said you 'Found me' what did you mean. You never found me, we grew up together. So how am I lost?"

I just had to know I can't keep going around this way not knowing who I am or anything.

"Serena...I…well… you see when you were 2 you was…"

"Serenity…is that really you?"

"Sire she has no memory of who you are…Serena this is your Real Father King Shoji." My real father? My real father is dead he died in the…oh my god my mother lied to me!

"Darien you have to be kidding how can she not remember me, she used to never leave my side before that Crazy wench stole her…" How can this be! I mean I have no memory what so ever!

"Serena Darling please listen to me. This is your father and the woman you thought was your mother she was an evil woman who only wanted you to marry her real son Saiya Kou..."

(A/N) sorry it is taking me forever to get this uploaded I am in school as I type all this lol and I might be updating again real soon it depends on if I can get more time on a computer but please R&R please and thank you :)


End file.
